Tis Changed for Me
by LoveSeth-1989-03
Summary: Harry Potter lives with his mother and father in a beautiful house. When he meets a boy named Seth and doesn't know what he should do. Help him? Or let him die? Seth becomes like a brother to Harry and he doesn't know what to do. Can someone help Harry be


For you your lost life Seth....  
  
***  
  
"HARRY!" Lily Potter yelled up to her son.  
  
Harry Potter, a boy who just turned 15, rolled over on his bed, yawning and pretending as if he didn't hear the loud shrikes of his mother.  
  
"You need to get up Harry!" James Potter said, knocking loudly on his son's door.  
  
"No..." Harry mumbled. He curled up on his bed and pulled his pillow on his head. He heard his door creak open and his father's noisy foot- steps.  
  
Harry felt a little body be put on him, he knew right away who's it was.  
  
"Get Skyler off me, Dad!" Harry shouted and tried to get his baby sister off without actually moving a whole lot.  
  
"Harry James," James said warningly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked stubbornly.  
  
"You need to get up and baby-sit today," James said.  
  
"Ugh! Dad I stayed up late! I want to sleep past 9 in the morning!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, you should have went to bed earlier then that now shouldn't you of?" James said and shook Harry. Skyler bent forward and started sucking on her big brother's ear.  
  
"SKYLER!" Harry shouted. Skyler jumped back in surprise and it took a minute but her little smile turned into a frown and she broke into a crying fit.  
  
"Harry! Now you scared her! She loves you!" James said.  
  
"Well I love her too but I love sleep," Harry said.  
  
James picked up a crying Skyler and started for the door. Before leaving he turned back to face Harry.  
  
"Get up, now!" James said.  
  
Harry groaned and laid there thinking about getting up for a minute. It didn't seem like a fun thing to do at all. But, his dad would kill him if he had to come back in here one more time.  
  
"God, we need a baby-sitter." Harry thought out loud to himself.  
  
Harry pulled his feet over the side of his mattress and stretched his arms high over his head. The reason he was up till 3 or 4 in the morning was because he was talking to some 13-year-old muggle on the internet. His name was Seth, and he hated his life more then Harry hated his own.  
  
Seth wanted to meet that day with Harry, Harry trusted him so he figured it couldn't hurt to hand out his address. So, Seth was planning on coming over around 2 in the afternoon.  
  
"HARRY!" James yelled from the stairs.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Harry shouted back and he rose onto his feet and walked over to his dresser to pick something out to wear that day. He decided on his muggle blue jeans and a muggle Abercrombie t-shirt.  
  
"How long do you guys plan on being gone because I really have something important to do this afternoon," Harry said when he was sitting at the breakfast table eating his scrambled eggs and toast his mum had made for him.  
  
Skyler was walking around making her little grunting noise, how swell it would be to be one again...  
  
"What do you have planned today that you can't take care of your little sister?" Lily asked.  
  
James put his hand up and swallowed the rest of his juice before talking,  
  
"Sirius is bringing Logan home later tonight- so at least you don't have to deal with him! You can watch your sister Harry,"  
  
"No, Dad. Logan is alot easier! As long as he doesn't piss his pants on me," Harry said.  
  
"Harry Potter! Logan is only 3 years old! He is potty training, if he has a accident it isn't his fault! You potty-trained late and we always had to change your poopy pants!" James said.  
  
"OOOOHHHH!" Skyler said, walking around the kitchen in a circle.  
  
"Oh you little silly girl, come to Mommy!" Lily said and held her hands out for Skyler.  
  
Skyler looked at them all and clapped his hands.  
  
"Yay! Patty Cake!" Lily and James both said and clapped their hands with Skyler.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and kept eating his breakfast.  
  
About 30 minutes later James and Lily were going out the door, see, James had to meet somebody in Diagon Alley while Lily had some shopping to do.  
  
"Now, she eats at noon. She'll need a bottle in about... half hour at 10. Turn on Sesame Street for her- and she should be good. If she gets hungry feed her a bottle - but we should be home by 3 or 4ish," Lily said.  
  
"And keep the door locked and don't let nobody in, you hear me?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know all of that, just go will you or I will go back to sleep," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, bye sweetie," Lily said and kissed Harry's cheek. Then she went over and gave Skyler a hug and kissed her.  
  
"Be good for Harry honey, Mommy and Daddy will be home soon." Lily said and with a last look she left.  
  
James stagged back and gave his daughter a hug and kiss good-bye as well.  
  
"I hate leaving you, we'll be back soon. Give her attention Harry!" James said.  
  
Harry shook his hand at him and finishing up what he was doing at the table.  
  
"Bye, Harry." James said.  
  
"Bye." Harry said.  
  
After James left Skyler hadn't lost her energy and was still walking around like she owned the whole main floor. Gates were on the stairs going down and the entrance to the study, so she couldn't go there. Everything else on the main level of the Potter home was open for her little busy hands to get on.  
  
"Do we have to watch this?" Harry asked her, even though he knew she wouldn't answer him. Since, she was still too little to talk much.  
  
Both Logan and Skyler were big with muggle Sesame Street. It was stuck in Harry's head all the time.  
  
"If I turn it off you'll cry won't you?" Harry asked and looked at the remote.  
  
"Saw a Monster in the Mirror when I woke up today, a monster in my mirror but I didn't run away. I did not shed a tear or hide beneath my bed, but the monster looked at me and this is what I said, I said Wobba Wobba Wobba Wobba Woo Woo Woo, Wabba Wabba Wabba and a Doodly doo..."  
  
"Oh great," Harry thought as he watched the blue monster named Grover dance on the TV. Skyler liked it though, so whatever suited her he guessed was okay with him. 


End file.
